Match 1: Mothra and Anguirus vs Space Godzilla
by Ponysaur
Summary: Anguirus is left in charge of Monster Island while Godzilla and his son slumber, but trouble arrives in the form of a Godzilla look-alike. Luckily, back up arrives to help stop this new menace.


Match 1

Mothra and Anguirus

VS.

SpaceGodzilla

Its been two years since the fight between Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla now he's brought peace back to Monster Island for good. Godzilla walks into the beach to rest in peace but first he leaves his second-in-command and best friend Anguirus in charge of the island. Godzilla calls his son Little Godzilla, the young kaiju walks over to his dad and both saurians disappear into the ocean to sleep. Anguirus watches as his friends disappear then he turns around and walks into his cave to sleep as well.

Three days have past.

Anguirus walks out of his cave to examine the island for any trouble but everything was at peace the armored dinosaur walks back into his cave to relax but a shockwave comes out of nowhere hitting half of the island.

Anguirus quickly turns around but saw nothing he felt the shockwave again but he still couldn't find the spot where the shockwave was coming from, the spiked quadraped thought it was Baragon so he walks out of his cave to try and find the subterranean dinosaur.

Anguirus walks into an open field and looks around but Baragon was nowhere to be seen. The shockwave hits the island again. The armored quadruped knew now it wasn't Baragon causing the shockwaves Anguirus looks up into the sky and saw a black figure falling towards Monster Island. At first Anguirus thought it was an asteroid so he stands on his hind legs to get a closer look then realized it wasn't an asteroid it was another monster flying towards the island.

Anguirus tilts his head trying to figure out who or what this monster is suddenly the monster came into view all the spiked dinosaur could see was that this monster had spikes on its back like him but much bigger.

The monster flew closer and closer to the island and was preparing to land, Anguirus gets back on all fours and backs away the spikes on the monster disappear right before it landed. Anguirus looks at this creature then widens his eyes this monster has features like his friend Godzilla. The creature had two large crystals on it's shoulders, it had a long spiked tail like his own, a crown-like structure on its head, and it was bigger then Godzilla.

Anguirus soon realized he was looking at the cosmic Godzilla clone himself SpaceGodzilla, the armored quadraped couldn't believe what he was seeing he's still alive but how the spiked quadraped quietly backs away from the cosmic saurian to try and get Godzilla.

SpaceGodzilla has come back to take his revenge on Godzilla for blowing up his crystal fortress and nearly killing him but a quick act saved him from being destoryed now he's back to kill his biological brother for good he looks around the island but found nothing.

Anguirus quietly turns around but SpaceGodzilla turns his head and spots the spiked dinosaur.

SpaceGodzilla tilts his head in curiosity.

What is this thing?

It didn't matter though the cosmic saurian will kill this thing as a sign of his return.

Large amounts of clouds covered the island even SpaceGodzilla and Anguirus but they weren't alone a giant shadow loomed over the clouds watching both monsters preparing to fight.

SpaceGodzilla hasn't had a good fight in a while so he roars out a challenge to the spiked creature. Anguirus had no choice if he ran away he'll die if he stayed and fight he'll have little odds.

Anguirus roar accepting the challenge this is 1955 all over again but this time it's not Godzilla.

Anguirus moves to his side as a sign that he's not backing down.

SpaceGodzilla growls with glee.

Both monsters look at each other waiting to see who will make the first move.

SpaceGodzilla roars and lashed out with his tail but Anguirus quickly ducks out of the way. SpaceGodzilla turns around and lifts his arms up summoning crystals under his opponent but Anguirus felt them coming and jumped out of the way then charged after the cosmic saurian. Anguirus lunged at the cosmic saurian but he missed his target and looks left and right but could not find his opponent. Anguirus looks up only to see SpaceGodzillas' tail come out of nowhere and smack him in the side sending him toppling on his back.

SpaceGodzilla lands back on the ground staring at his downed opponent. Anguirus gets back on his feet and shake his head charges after SpaceGodzilla but the space demon straightens his arm causing the spiked dinosaur to come to a complete stop. Anguirus tries to struggle to no avail he looks at his opponent standing there then sees the space dinosaur lift his arm up bringing the mutated ankylosaurus up in the air.

Anguirus roars in shock and tries to struggle but it was no good he then figured this monster is nothing like Godzilla.

SpaceGodzilla cackles in laughter, this is to easy, the Godzilla clone roars getting Anguirus' attention. Anguirus stops struggling and looks at SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzilla growls then thrusts his arm down telekinetically slaming Anguirus to the ground. SpaceGodzilla releases Anguirus and hovers into the sky. Anguirus struggles to get back on his feet but the cosmic demons attack almost knocks the wind him still he manages to get on his feet thanks to his strong willpower. SpaceGodzilla dives down at Anguirus then brings his clawed feet out. Anguirus shakes his head then looks for SpaceGodzilla he looks up only to see the cosmic dinosaur bodyslam him in the back knocking him out cold.

SpaceGodzilla jumps off of Anguirus and walks away but he felt a sharp pinch coming from his feet he lifts one foot up seeing punctured holes in his skin blood was dripping out of his new wounds but they quickly regenerated. this is the only thanks he will ever give to Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla turns his head and lifts his arm up summoning three crystals around Anguirus. SpaceGodzilla puts his arms in a cross position making the crystals move.

The crystals covered Anguirus' neck, back, and tail trapping the ankylosaur in a crystal prison. SpaceGodzilla roars in triumph but he wasn't done yet he looks at the unconsious Anguirus and brings his claw up ready to finsh this weakling off.

Suddenly a beam comes out of the clouds and blasts SpaceGodzilla in the back interrupting his assault the space saurian growls then turns around trying to find who or what would dare interrupted him from his kill he looks up only to see another monster fly out of the clouds, the monster had large rainbow wings, big blue eyes, and fur covering it's body.

SpaceGodzilla growled as the guardian of the Cosmos herself Mothra shreiks out a challenge to the Godzilla clone to fight her and release Anguirus. Mothra has been spying on these two monsters fighting and has seen enough.

SpaceGodzilla tilts his head but roars accepting the challenge but refuses to free Anguirus if she wants this weakling free she'll have to kill him.

SpaceGodzilla levitates into the air and flies towards Mothra. Mothra watches as SpaceGodzilla flies in front of her.

Both monsters stared at each other face to face waiting to see who will make the first move.

The wind gentley brushes through the area.

Sparks crackled around SpaceGodzillas' crystal shoulders but Mothra quickly flaps her wings creating massive hurricane winds trying to blow the cosmic saurian away. SpaceGodzilla blocks the wind with his arm but Mothras' hurricane winds are pushing him back even more. SpaceGodzilla growls and uses his arm to swat the butterflies powerful winds then opens his mouth firing an orange beam at Mothra. Mothra saw the beam coming and dodges it, the great moth moves her antennaes then fires her antennae beam but SpaceGodzilla saw her beam coming and dodges it to, the cosmic saurian looks at his opponent only to see the giant moth dive down and bash him in the face with her gigantic wing the blow knocks him back again but it didn't injure him.

Mothra turns around and hovers over SpaceGodzilla, the Godzilla clone turns around looking for the moth goddess but couldn't find her. Mothra raises her wings creating a loud crackling sound getting SpaceGodzillas' attention.

SpaceGodzilla looks up only to see his rival bring her wings down releasing thousands of volts of electricity all around him.

SpaceGodzilla cries in agony and tries to counter but the giant moths electric discharge prevents him from doing anything. Lighting struck SpaceGodzilla in on his entire body the only thing the space demon could do was endure. SpaceGodzilla suddenly stops screaming making Mothra stop her attack the giant moth flies down and turns around to see the cloned saurian burned to death but he was still flying

SpaceGodzilla opens his eyes and raises his head then looks at Mothra but didn't attack. Mothra noticed her opponent wasn't attacking what was he up to then she noticed the wounds on SpaceGodzillas' body we're quickly regenerating. SpaceGodzilla cackled in laughter, Mothra shreiked in surprised this is going to be tougher then she thought.

SpaceGodzilla roars telling the great moth "your pathetic at best" then charges his corona beam. Mothras eyes turned red in anger then charges her antennae beam.

Both Monsters are in a deadlock ready to fire their beams.

SpaceGodzilla opens his mouth and fires his corona beam, Mothra shreiks and fires her antennea beam. Both beams collided with a massive impact but their evenly matched swaying back and forth suddenly the beams exploded turning into a giant flash bomb leaving a sonic boom behind.

SpaceGodzilla quickly closes his eyes while the flash temporarly blinds Mothra. SpaceGodzilla takes this opportunity to fly away and disappear into the clouds leaving the great moth helplessly blind.

Mothra slowly regains her sight and tries to find her opponent but SpaceGodzilla disappeared before she had a chance to strike, the moth goddess surveys the area trying to find the cosmic saurian but the clouds are blocking her view so she uses her wings to blow the clouds away. SpaceGodzilla quietly circles around Mothra trying to find her blind spot suddenly he found it. Mothra looks left and right but can't find the space tyrant until….

"WAM"

SpaceGodzilla comes out of nowhere slaming his feet on the great moths back sending her plummeting to the ground, Mothra give a loud shriek before crashing to the ground on her back knocking her out. SpaceGodzilla lands to the ground and growls with pleasure then walks towards Mothra, the giant moth wasn't moving but she was still breathing.

SpaceGodzilla raises his head roaring into the heavens of his second victory he turns around to finish what he started but then he had a second thought instead of killing this four-legged weakling maybe killing Mothra would be twice as fun. SpaceGodzilla turns his attention away from Anguirus and onto Mothra.

Mothra comes to only to see SpaceGodzilla stomp on her repeatively. Mothra shreiks in pain and tries to fight back but she was defensless. SpaceGodzilla stomps Mothra again and again causing her to scream in agony.

Anguirus slowly opens his eyes and grunts then lifts his head the spiked reptile tried to move but something was keeping him pined to the ground he looks back to see three large crystals cover his body he soon heard a shreik not to far from where he was and it sounded familier.

Anguirus turns his head and tries to find the spot where the shreik is coming from and soon enough he found it.

Anguirus widens his eyes to see Godzillas' brother fighting another monster the armored quadraped looks at the other monster then realized the other monster was Mothra he looks up at SpaceGodzilla and roars trying to get his attention but it was no good.

SpaceGodzilla stops his attack and grabs Mothras head trying to crush it the moth goddess screams in agonizing pain while the space tyrant chuckles with pleasure he's enjoying this weaklings suffering.

Anguirus growls in fury, fire burned in his eyes he has had enough of this, the mutated ankylosaurus moves his front paws in a stand up position, the ankylosaurus roars and struggles like a wild animal. Suddenly the crystals started to crack and break.

Anguirus gave on last ear-peircing roar then with all his strength the mutated ankylosaurus bursts out of his crystal prison.

SpaceGodzilla heard the explosion and drops Mothra he turns his head then widens his eyes the four-legged weaking broke out of his prison but how it didn't matter though he is still a weakling.

SpaceGodzilla turns his attention back to Mothra ready to finish her off. Anguirus growled in pure rage then he noticed a large chunk of crystal on the ground the spiked dinosaur picks it up it and throws it at SpaceGodzilla.

The crystal slams into the back of SpaceGodzillas head shattering it to pieces.

SpaceGodzilla growls in rage and turns around this weakling will regret he ever did that.

Anguirus roared at SpaceGodzilla wanting a rematch the space saurian roars accepting the rematch.

Both monsters stared at each other with pure rage.

SpaceGodzilla roars causing Anguirus to go into self defense the Godzilla clone fires his corona beam but the armored saurian dodges it and charges after the space tyrant. SpaceGodzilla stops his attack and slowly looks down but was to late to do anything, without hesitation the mutated ankylosaurus lunged at the space dinosaur clamping his powerful jaws around the cosmic saurians neck. SpaceGodzilla cried out as Anguirus tries to rip out his neck like rabbid dog the space demon tried desperately to escape his opponents lethal jaws but the more he struggled the deeper his opponents teeth dig into his throat. SpaceGodzilla telekinetically lifted Anguirus but that made it worst the dinosaurs' jaws sank further into his throat almost near the jugguler vain.

SpaceGodzilla clawed and kicked Anguirus but the dinosaurs jaws managed to close his windpipe. SpaceGodzilla gargles and almost blacks out but he manages to see an opening under his opponent. SpaceGodzilla uses his claw and trusts it forward stabbing it in Anguirus' gut, the oversized dinosaur squints his eyes and releases SpaceGodzilla. Anguirus shreiks and backs away then looks at his wound, blood was oozing out of his stomach but the armored quadraped ignores the pain and growls at SpaceGodzilla.

Mothra regains consiousness taking a few deep breaths she then heard a roar a few feet away from her, the moth goddess uses her wings to push herself up in the air and on her feet, shes hurt and to weak to fly so she waits to regain some of her energy. Mothra notices SpaceGodzilla fighting Anguirus, how did the four-legged beast escape? it doesn't matter she has to help him somehow.

SpaceGodzilla lashes out with his tail but Anguirus quickly jumps up and avoids the space demons tail.

Anguirus lands to the ground and growls then looks down seeing Mothra alive the spiked saurian sighed in relief then turns his attention back to SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla roars in fury time to end this but he's almost out of power and theres no tower so he'll have to kill this weakling with one blow. SpaceGodzilla charges up his corona beam then takes a step forward and opens his mouth firing a full power corona beam at Anguirus.

Anguirus stands his ground waiting for the blast to come closer. The blast came closer and closer to him, Anguirus acts fast with all his strength the armored quadraped used his legs to launch up in the air and avoid the space dinosaur's attack the beam hits the ground causing it to explode making a giant cloud covering the mutated ankylosaurus.

SpaceGodzilla stops his attack survaying the area then out of nowhere his opponent bursts out of the smoke cloud charging at full speed the cosmic saurian growls and fires his beam but Anguirus jumps out of the way and tucks in his body turning the mutated ankylosaurus into a giant spiked ball rolling at the cosmic dinosaur.

SpaceGodzilla widens his eyes in panic and continous to fire his beam his attack hits Anguirus but it bounces off of his armor plated skin. SpaceGodzilla fires his beam again but it was to late Anguirus propels himself up in the air and slams his shell into the cosmic saurians body then rolls up tearing his flesh.

SpaceGodzilla screams in agonizing pain as blood gushed out of his body but his regenerative cells are already beginning to heal his wounds but slowly.

Anguirus "stills in his ball form" jumps high in the air leaving SpaceGodzilla bleeding to death.

Anguirus free falls heading directly towards SpaceGodzilla.

SpaceGodzillas wounds are healing but not fast enough the cosmic saurian tries to use his telekinesis but he's all out of power he looks up to see he's opponent fall like a comet.

SpaceGodzilla realized he is beatin not beatin by his brother but by a monster who is weaker than him, he was in the wrong place and the wrong enviroment with no tower he is out of luck so he closes his eyes letting death take him again.

Anguirus falls down fast until…

"Crack"

The mutated ankylosaurus slams his spiked carapace with the combined force of his weight to literally squash SpaceGodzillas head and crushing his crystal shoulders.

Skin particles, bone fragments, crystal shards, and brain matter scattered everywhere around SpaceGodzillas corpse leaving only his lower torso.

Anguirus slides off of SpaceGodzilla tearing more of his skin in the process then uncurls his ball state and walks away from his attack he looks back and sees what he has done.

Anguirus continues to look at his opponents corpse and roars making the now dead space demon fall backwards, SpaceGodzillas body goes down with a loud thud.

Mothra regains half of her energy and starts flapping her wings levitating in the air she then sees SpaceGodzilla without an upper torso the moth goddess sees Anguirus standing there roaring in victory but it's not over yet.

Mothra shreiks getting the armored quadrupeds attention Anguirus looks at the moth goddess sighing in relief. Mothra shreiks telling Anguirus to move out of the way the spiked dinosaur heard her and move to a safe distance letting Mothra take care of the rest.

Mothras' antennaes moved slightly letting a large amount of energy course around them the moth goddess leans her head back and fires a full power antennae beam. The beam makes contact blasting the corpse of SpaceGodzilla causing it to explode creating a smoke cloud in the process. In the smoke cloud particles of light can be seen just before the smoke cleared.

When the smoke cleared SpaceGodzilla was nowhere to be seen and the particles of light drifted into space.

Both Mothra and Anguirus roar in victory.

Mothra turns around and flew to the skies but not first shreiking tell Anguirus "thank you and good bye". Anguirus roars telling Mothra "thank you". Mothra chirps then turns around disappearing into the clouds Anguirus walks away he has made a new friend know he'll go back to watching the island.

Godzilla and LittleGodzilla rose out of the water and saw Anguirus waiting for them on the shore. Godzilla calls to his friend and grunts telling Anguirus to take a long rest.

Anguirus chrips at Godzilla in happiness, the spiked dinosaur turns and walks into his cave leaving the king of the monsters back to being in charge of Monster Island.

WINNER

Anguirus Mothra


End file.
